User interface arrangements such as display panels, and back-lit touch buttons for electric apparatuses can be used to display text, numbers and/or symbols to a user. Such display of text, numbers and/or symbols can be used to indicate a state of an apparatus comprising such an arrangement and/or may be used to indicate a position and/or function of a touch button. For competitive reasons it is an advantage if components of an apparatus are designed such that they can be manufactured at low cost. At the same time, they have to be able to fulfil certain requirements. For a user interface arrangement such as a display panel, or a back-lit touch button for an electric apparatus, such a requirement is to be able to define an image with good quality of the graphics visible at a surface of the user interface arrangement. Previous solutions often comprise thin transparent polymer films on which symbols have been printed using conventional printing techniques. Such solutions are able to define images visible at a surface with good quality of the graphics of the image. However, in relative terms, such solutions are expensive as low volume manufacturing techniques are used when manufacturing such thin transparent polymer film. Also, such solutions often require a carrier arranged to hold the plastic film, conductive ink and a specialized electrical connector which also contributes to such solutions being expensive. In the light of the above, there is a need for a user interface arrangement capable of defining an image visible at a surface and which arrangement can be manufactured at low cost.